


Second Best

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Who wants to be second?





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made.  
  
Big Thanks to Nix for the beta.  


* * *

Tony hit the pause button on the TV remote as his door opened. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder. Only two people had keys to his apartment. Well, three, but Nita never showed up to clean at night. That left McGee and Gibbs. McGee was out somewhere trying to impress Abby. Gibbs had been using the key off and on for a month. 

Tony propped his legs up on his coffee table and turned the movie back on. He loved this part; they were just about to kill the mummy. He ignored the sounds coming from his kitchen but scooted over without looking when Gibbs sat down beside him. The look Tony got made him smirk. He was supposed to move closer, but since when had he done what he was supposed to? Neither of them spoke, and Tony wondered if Gibbs could feel the tension. When the credits rolled across the screen, he looked at Gibbs.

“Get all the details smoothed out?” That got him a frown. Tony stood up and got another beer. He’d had four and was no where near close to stumbling. He sat back down and picked out another movie. Gibbs put a hand over his. Tony froze and kept looking at the TV. He spoke and was proud that he sounded calm.

“So, where is our lovely Director taking you? Did she make reservations? She seems like the type to make reservations.” 

Gibbs hand fell away. “It’s not a date, Tony.” 

Tony gave Gibbs an incredulous look. “Really? Does she know that? The gossip going around is she expects you to take her home and stay. Someone should tell Madame Director her respectability stock just went down. She’s a woman in a high powered job. Doesn’t look good for her to date a subordinate.” He looked at Gibbs through narrowed eyes and smirked. “Though some people just don’t give a damn.” 

Gibbs sighed. “We’re just going out to dinner. She wants to talk a few things over.” 

“Are you serious?” Tony said, looking at Gibbs in disbelief. “Okay, you’ve had a few dinners with her in her office. I can see where she might get the wrong idea. But she invites you out and you think it’s not a date? Did you show up at the church surprised to find yourself in the middle of your weddings?”

Gibbs laughed. “No, and it’s not like that. She just wants to talk.”

Tony stood and went for more chips. “She wants you back, Jethro. I figured she’d make a move sooner, but Madam Director’s not as smart as I thought.” Now Gibbs was looking irritated. Good. An irritated Gibbs made mistakes. Tony came back and sat down. He turned off the TV.

“What do you think she’s going to want to talk about? What can’t she talk to you about in the office? I’m sure she’ll start it out all business, but then she’ll want to reminisce about the good old days. She’ll want to talk about how good you two were together. In all things.” Gibbs grunted and frowned. Tony knew Gibbs-speak. This meant he was listening but he didn’t agree.

“She doesn’t want me back, Tony. She left me.” Tony had always thought the Director was slow, that just proved it. He shrugged.

“And now she’s back around you for long periods of time. Her mind and heart are telling her you’re it. Why not try again? This time she’s got the power, it might be different.” He frowned and took a sip of his beer. “Though I don’t know why she’d believe that. It’s not like you care about titles. You treat everyone like crap and you’ll override anyone if you feel you’re right.” Tony smiled, his voice full of glee. “Is she going to try to control you with sex? That would almost be worth seeing. Tony winked at Gibbs and said, “If that worked, you’d already be more malleable.” 

Gibbs was still frowning. Tony figured he was starting to believe him. What he said next sobered him up fast.

Gibbs shrugged and stretched. “Okay, it’s a date.”

Tony stood up. “Is that all you have to say, ‘Okay, it’s a date?’ Am I supposed to be ‘okay’ with that? That you’ll go out with her, kiss her and then come back here?” He slammed his beer bottle down. It made a loud crack, but didn’t break. The look he got from Gibbs made him freeze. Tony blew out a breath and resisted the urge to ball his hands into fists. “Oh. I got it.” He laughed and didn’t care that it tasted like bitter acid. “I’m the good time fuck. Sorry, you should have told me that at the beginning. We never would have had this argument.” He headed for his bedroom. “I would have helped you pick out your suit and everything.” 

Tony dug through his nightstand and came up with a box of condoms. Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched him like he was doing something new and confusing. Tony opened the box and couldn’t resist throwing one at Gibbs’ chest. It bounced and fell to the floor. Gibbs picked it up.

“What in hell are you talking about?” 

Tony considered throwing the entire box at Gibbs head. But that was maybe a little too dramatic. “I’m talking about the way you said that. Like it’s nothing? You plan on dating her? You want her back?” 

Gibbs face went blank. “What if I did?” 

Tony didn’t have an answer. He wasn’t expecting Gibbs to say that. Gibbs was supposed to be defending himself. He should have known Gibbs wouldn’t follow a script. Tony threw the box of condoms onto the bed and took off his shirt. He didn’t say anything as he finished undressing. The look on Gibbs face went from pissed to interested. Tony stalked up to him and pulled him closer by his tie. The kiss he gave Gibbs was hard, messy and hot. He was still angry. He knew there were a few things the Director could give Gibbs that he couldn’t. Just because Gibbs had been hanging around for awhile didn’t make him and Tony a couple. 

Tony unbuttoned Gibbs’ shirt and nipped his way down his chest. His lips and teeth nibbled and licked Gibbs’ skin, leaving a wet trail that led past his navel. Tony practically tore the belt off. He was hurt, angry _and_ horny. He couldn’t ever remember being all three at the same time. With Gibbs’ pants pulled down Tony sucked the hardening cock waiting for him into his mouth. It was long and thick and if this had been the first time, Tony would have gagged. But he’d had practice in the four weeks they’d been messing around. 

He bobbed his head slowly, then sped up as he remembered why he was doing this. This was lesson time, not fun time. A few moments later he felt Gibbs’ hands in his hair and he pulled away. He straddled Gibbs’ waist and grabbed the lube on the nightstand. Tony prepared himself and looked at his covered window. He hated that’d he’d made a mistake. He’d thought what they were doing meant more, but apparently he’d been wrong. Why had he ever believed that? It’s not like any other relationship in his life was serious. He’d thought he and Gibbs were special, closer. He should have known better. 

Tony ripped open a condom packet with his teeth and rolled a condom onto Gibbs. He gritted his teeth as he speared himself with Gibbs’ cock. It hurt, but he wanted the pain, the burn to remind him of how stupid he’d been. This might not be the last time he and Gibbs fucked, but it was definitely the first time he was doing it for something other than pleasure. Tony blinked and focused on Gibbs’ face, on his eyes when Gibbs’ hands grasped his waist. There was lust there, and anger. Tony ignored the hint of confusion and focused on the lust. 

Gibbs was frowning, his eyes intense, as if he was trying to dissect Tony. Tony rode Gibbs fast and hard. Sweat coated their bodies. He balanced one hand on Gibbs’ shoulder and used the other to stroke himself. He was still angry but this felt so good, so right, and he hated himself for thinking he could keep this.

Tony shuddered at the feel of Gibbs’ hand joining his. He loved Gibbs’ hands on his body. Loved the way Gibbs would touch him, like Tony was something to be treasured. Tony’s throat was tight as he closed his eyes and came. He continued to ride Gibbs but he felt cold, like Gibbs was a one-night stand. Tony stilled as Gibbs grunted and came, his fingers digging into Tony’s skin. 

Tony counted to ten and got up. His body was sore, but he refused to let it show. In his bathroom he quickly cleaned up and grabbed a pair of jogging pants. He brought a warm washcloth out and tossed it onto Gibbs’ chest. Now came the hard part.

“You can get dressed and go. Next time you want a ride, call first.” Tony ignored the growing fury in Gibbs’ eyes. He watched as Gibbs got dressed with efficient moves; socks on, underwear pulled up, pants and shirt buttoned.

***

Gibbs put his shoes on and looked at Tony’s back. He should just go, give Tony time to calm down. He made it to the bedroom door before he opened his mouth. As soon as the words came out he knew he’d crossed a line.

“Should I leave money on the nightstand?” Gibbs silently cursed himself. He was pissed, but he had no right to call Tony a whore. He waited to see what effect his words had, but Tony didn’t move, except to stand up a little straighter. He didn’t turn around. It was like he knew Gibbs wanted to see his face. His voice came out calm and quiet. Gibbs had only heard this Tony when he was so angry he was afraid he’d lose control.

“Leave. Now.” 

Gibbs left. He made it to the front door before he stopped, his hand on the doorknob. Something inside him, his gut, knew that if he left it like this Tony would leave. It might not be tomorrow, but one morning soon he’d come in and Tony’s two-week notice would be on his desk. Gibbs rested his forehead against the door. Shit, how did all of this even start? 

Gibbs had known something was wrong when he’d first arrived. He’d watched Tony’s restless movements and knew it had something to do with Jenn. When Tony confronted him, he’d shut down. He didn’t like being nailed down on whatever it was he had with Tony. He knew what Jenn was doing and he wasn’t planning on doing anything with her that wasn’t job-related. A voice that sounded a lot like his old drill sergeant barked, ‘Did you tell him that?’ 

Gibbs banged his head softly against the door. Of course he hadn’t. Then there’d been the sex that was hot and cold at the same time. Gibbs had never had a lover like Tony. The younger man loved sex. Gibbs should have been thanking God Tony liked having sex with him. Tony was a great detective; of course he’d figured out that there was a sticky past between him and Jenn. Throw in Tony’s insecurities and his worry wasn’t baseless.

Gibbs walked silently back to the bedroom. Tony sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His body stiffened, telling Gibbs that Tony knew he was in the doorway.

Gibbs sighed.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean that. I knew you’d be a little upset when you found out, but I guess I underestimated everything.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Jenn. Look, I won’t be able to make it to Jean-Paul’s. Whatever you want to discuss, we can do it at work.” He paused as Jenn asked questions she had no business asking. “We’ll discuss it at work. It’s better that way.” Gibbs could tell by the way Jenn caught her breath that she got it. Gibbs had someone and that someone was important to him.

“Let me know when and I’ll be in your office. Goodnight, Jenn.” He hung up and approached Tony. Tony still had his head down. Gibbs sat beside him. He placed a hand on Tony’s back.

“You are important to me. More that I can say.” He felt Tony relax. The silence between them stretched out, but there was no anger in it this time. They were in the eye of the storm and it was up to them to make sure they wouldn’t be torn to apart when they came out of it. 

Tony’s voice was low.

“I thought you were using me. I thought you were playing around, killing time until you could get her into bed.”

Gibbs swept his hand up and down Tony’s back. “I would never do that to you, Tony. You surprised me tonight and I reacted badly. I can’t say it won’t happen again, but you have to know I’m with you because I want to be, not because I’m marking time.” He carded his hand through Tony’s hair and breathed a sigh of relief when Tony tossed him a small smile.

“So I’m not your second choice?”

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. The man smelled like sleepy sex.

“I have who I want.” Gibbs smiled back at Tony and kept his arm around him. 

 

The End.


End file.
